masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lazarus Project
Proposed merges Just saying I disagree with the proposal to merge Lazarus Cell and Lazarus Research Station into Lazarus Project. The Cell, the Project, and the Station, while all related, are still three different things: an organization, a scientific project, and a building. That would be like merging Citadel, Citadel Council, and Citadel space into Citadel Council. The three articles are fine as they are. -- Commdor (Talk) 06:00, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Upon further reflection, I'd support merging Lazarus Project into Lazarus Cell because the Cell precludes the Project, but the article on the Station would still have to be separate from both because it is a physical location and not an abstract thing. I also think the Station being where the opening level of ME2 takes place is notable enough for the article to maintain its separateness (and this is unrelated, but apparently "separateness" is a real word. I get the red line for words like "squadmate" and "homeworld" with my browser's spellchecker, but not with a word I expect to be a non-word. Intriguing). -- Commdor (Talk) 06:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) However, the Lazarus Cell was reconstituted at Minuteman Station to serve aboard the Normandy (ask E.D.I. about Cerburus's structure if you don't believe me). Thus while it was originally synonymous with the Lazarus Project it then became separate. Furthermore, I disagree with merging the Lazarus Project into the Lazarus Cell because the Lazarus Project is too major not to have its own article.Bastian964 17:57, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm confused; the reason I support keeping the Lazarus Cell as its own article is because it exists even after the Project is over and done with. The Project was temporary compared to the Cell, which appears to have been around before work began on reviving Shepard, and certainly was still around after. Now, I figure why merge anything at all? Any merge of these very different thing s just doesn't seem like the right idea to me. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:55, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't responding to you I was responding to whomever proposed the merge.Bastian964 23:08, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, that clears things up. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:39, February 22, 2010 (UTC) What about the Lazarus Syndrome? Is it relevant engough to mention here? It's a rare medical condition where a patient regains life signs after failed resuscitation. CsAtlantis 01:22, February 25, 2010 (UTC) *Well, absent any support for the merge in the past few weeks, I'm taking down the merge tags for the time being. If someone wants to bring up a merge of the articles again, a fresh discussion will need to be started. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Dr.Who I believe this was also the title of a Dr.Who episode wasn't it? I think I recall a Dr.Lazarus, who's machine makes him physicaly young again but also begins to transform him into a large scorpion creature. 03:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Except that the Lazarus Project here just brings Shepard back as he/she wass. It doesn't change Shepard physically and therefore that isn't trivia. It has no relation except the title of the episode. Lancer1289 03:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::The Dr. Who bit was actually added by a user earlier, then removed, as there really isn't any similarity other than the name, and honestly, Lazarus Project is hardly an uncommon name in sci-fi. Whereas the Babylon 5 trivia, for example, has at least something to recommend it (it was intended to bring people back from the brink of death and turn them into weapons, while the ME2 version was to bring someone back from the dead to fight the Collectors/Reapers), there isn't anything other than the name in common between the ME2 and Dr. Who Lazarus Projects. SpartHawg948 04:03, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Rip Off http://babylon5.wikia.com/wiki/Lazarus_Project Mass Effect rips off so much crap, it isn't even funny. -_-' :A. This doesn't belong here. Talk Pages are for discussing article upkeep. :B. You're familiar with the story of Lazarus, no? Quite a logical name for a project of this sort don't you think? Hardly a brilliant enough name to require 'ripping off' another work. See above, it was also a title for a Dr. Who episode apparently. JakePT 11:54, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Not to mention there are a number of differences, so I'd hardly call it a "rip off". Lancer1289 14:22, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Its less a rip off than a general concept. Lazarus was raised from the dead, thus any project designed to reveive someone would likely be named after him. Its a common idea. BeoW0lfe 14:44, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Project funding I've noticed 'debate' over how to appropriately word how much funding went into the Lazarus Project, and thought I'd offer my 2 cents before I made any edits. I realise it's a trivial matter, but some consideration is warranted if the topic is in conflict. There are two quotes noted in the remarks on edit. One, from a terminal, quotes "over 4 billion," and Miranda quotes "virtually unlimited resources". I would like to point out two things that are wrong with the latter. The first is that "virtually limited" is a little too ambiguous, whereas "over 4 billion" provides specifics that allow for perspective. The second, "resources" and "funding" are two different things, but not mutually exclusive. Resources can include funding, but also personnel, supplies, ships and contracts. Funding implies the amount of money spent. And when you consider the vast sum of money that 4 billion is to most people, Miranda would probably consider it "virtually unlimited." :I think it works the way it is. "Pouring virtually unlimited resources" shows how far the Illusive Man would go while "over 4 billion credits" shows the cost to bring Shepard alive. KcBrN 21:14, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed, just listened to the Cerberus Laptop again at the start of the game, and the guy says "over 4 billion credits so far"... so far could have been at any point during the project, and the cost may have far exceeded that by the end of it. Martolives 22:48, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Reaper tech involved? I think this is a widely accepted theory that the Lazarus Project used Reaper tech in Shepard's reconstruction but i don't remember if it was ever confirmed by Bioware. Is there any evidence to this or it's just speculation? Jedted (talk) 01:54, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :The latter. Lancer1289 (talk) 01:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC)